BNHA Little sister AU
by BakuKiriisbestship
Summary: Hi. I'm writing a script and I don't know enough people who would voice act it so, if you have a lot of friends and are good at animating, Go ahead and use it! Please give credit and enjoy!
1. Scene 1

Scene 1

Enji: YOU BROKE WHAT?!

Kasai: The… the… vase…

Enji: THAT WAS WORTH 200,000,000 YEN!

Kasai: I know…. I'm sorry

*enji slaps her*

Enji: DON'T APOLOGIZE! IT'S A SIGN OF WEAKNESS!

Kasai: sorry father…

Enji: Just head to school, I'm done with you for the day.

Kasai: yes, father….

*she grabs her bag and heads out the door*

*the walk is long because her father wouldn't drive her and Shoto is already at school*

Kasai: Maybe I can use my quirk to get there…

Kasai: But that's against the law.


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2

Kasai: its my first day and I don't know what I'm doing.

Kasai: Where is my classroom?

Kasai: 1a, 1a, 1a

*she walks over to the door and looks up at it*

Kasai: Here it is.

*she slowly opens the door and peeks inside*

*tons of students are showing off their quirks*

*She walks inside, covering her scar with her hair*

?: Ah, another Todoroki…

*the voice makes her jump*

Kasai: AH! Oh! You must be aizawa-sensei… I'm-

Aizawa: (Comes out from under his desk) Kasai Todoroki… I had your brother…

Kasai: R-right!

Aizawa: Take a seat over there… we'll start soon…

Kasai: O-on it!

Kasai *thinks* he's kinda scary, how did he get a teaching job?

?: Hey…

Kasai: who's there?

?: The ghost of UA high

Kasai: What?!

?: i'm just kidding!

Kasai: (falls over)

?: The name's Yu Rei

Kasai: Yu… Rei…?

Rei: Yep!  
Kasai: H-how did you…

Rei: Ah. My quirk is ghost.

Kasai: Ohhh… That makes a lot of sense.

?: WATCH OUT!(Boido Note falls out of the void)

Rei: (disappears because he is scared)

?: I need to work on aiming this thing…

Kasai: Come on out Rei, it's fine

Rei:(reappears)

Kasai: Are you ok?

?: Yeah… I'm fine…

Kasai: well, my name is Kasai Todoroki, nice to meet you!

?: Boido Note. Nice to meet you Todoroki.

Kasai: Please, call me Kasai. And this is Yu Rei. (Rei waves)

Note: Nice to meet you!

Rei: Y-yeah… Same…

Kasai: He's a bit nervous

Rei: I am not! (blushes)

Aizawa: wait a minute…

?: Yeah?  
Aizawa: I know who you are…

?: You do?  
Aizawa: Yeah. You're Ashi Nekore!  
Ashi: You know me?

Aizawa: You abandoned your older sister because you were stressed!  
Ashi: How did you know?

Aizawa: Your sister complained to me everyday

Ashi: And you listened to her?

Aizawa: Obviously

Ashi: Why?

Aizawa: Well 1. She was dating my son, and 2. She's my favorite student!

Ashi: Care to explain the last part?

Aizawa: She purred on my lap

Ashi: It does not take much to impress you.

Aizawa: And?

Ashi: I could do the same (turns into a cat)

Aizawa: You're getting an A no matter what

Ashi: Great!

Kasai: Wow

Note: That was something

Rei: It really was

?: So, do you have any siblings?

?: No.

?: Ah. I have one older brother.

?: You're lucky you have someone

?: Yeah. He actually goes here. He's a third year in the hero course.

Aizawa: Mints?

?: Yeah! How did you know?  
Aizawa: Last year he came into my class and tried to get a student to shut up. He broke his jaw.

?: wait really?

?: Yeah! My brother broke Bakugo's jaw!

?: wow. Sorry, I didn't get your name.

?: Phoenix. And yours?

?: Pita. Nice to meet you

Phoenix: Nice to meet you too.

?: Hey, I like your wings!

Phoenix: Thanks! I like yours too!

?: I'm Tsubasa Jiyo! And you are…?

Phoenix: Phoenix! Nice to meet you Jiyo!

Jiyo: Nice to meet you too! And he is…?

Pita: Pita!

Aizawa: Alright everyone sit down it's time for class

Kasai:*thinks* so strict!

Aizawa: Just a quick introduction and then we're doing training

Kasai:*it's the first day?!*

Aizawa: I'll call your last name, please stand up tell us your quirk and your full name. We'll start with Mofu

?: Which one?

?: There's two of us!

Aizawa: Buki. Stand up please.

Buki: Alright! My name is Buki Mofu and My quirk is weapon! I can turn into any weapon of my choice!

Aizawa: Muryoku.

Muryoku: Hello! My name is Muryoku Mofu and I don't have a quirk! I work with Buki because she can't handle herself!

Buki: Sorry.

Muryoku: It's fine!

Aizawa: Teishi.

Teishi: Hey! I'm Ichiji Teishi. My quirk is pause meaning I can stop time to move or move other things.

Aizawa: I'm sorry, there's no last name listed?

Phoenix: Right. I was disowned from my family.

Aizawa: Wait, What?  
Phoenix: It's a long story.

Aizawa: We have time!

Phoenix: *sighs* ok. When I came out as Non-binary to my parents, they disowned me after the entrance exam.

Aizawa: I am so sorry.

Phoenix: It's fine. I live with my brother in his apartment.

Aizawa: Moving on, what's your name and quirk?

Phoenix: Right. My name is Phoenix and My quirk is fire bird. I can set anything on fire and have these cool fire wings.

Aizawa: I'm gonna have to ask you to stay for a bit.

Phoenix: O-okay

Aizawa: Alright then, Ju

Ju: Nice! My name is Yubi Ju and my quirk is Finger guns! It's self explanatory.

Aizawa: Ok then, Kuki

Kuki: Alright! My name is Kotsu Kuki and my quirk is Teleportation!

Aizawa: Nekore?

Ashi: Ay. My name is Ashi Nekore please call me Ashi, and my quirk is cat.

Kasai:*How did he get in?*

Aizawa: Codr?

Pita: Please call me Pita. Ok! My name is Pita and my quirk is absorption. I can absorb matter.

Aizawa: noted! Tsume?

Tsume: *roars* *clears throat* Sorry. Hi! My name is Kuma Tsume and my quirk is bear.

Aizawa: Oooookkk then. Bakugo?

Yosei: Hi. Sorry. My name is Yosei Bakugo, please call me Yosei and my quirk is force field. I can create a force field and fill it with any gas.

Aizawa: Useful! Jiyo?

Jiyo: Ok! My name is Tsubasa Jiyo and my quirk is wings.

Aizawa: How- nevermind. Asui?

Asui: Hey. My name is Samidare Asui and my quirk is frog.

Aizawa: I had your sister. Alright. Rei?

Rei: oh- uh. My name is Yu Rei and my quirk is ghost. I can… turn… into a ghost? I don't really know how to explain it.

Aizawa: I think you made your point…

Aizawa:*waits in more confusion*

Aizawa: Moving on, Otokonoko?

Otokonoko: Y-yes. My name is Shokushu Otokonoko. M-my quirk i-is T-t-tendrils. Long l-limbs em-m-mit from-m my bod-d-dy. And y-yes I have a s-s-stutt-t-ter.

Aizawa: Noted. Kirishima?

Iwa: Oh! Um. Hi My name is Iwa Kirishima and my quirk is stone. It's very similar to my brother's. Please call me Iwa.

Aizawa: Got it. Midoriya?

Kyoku: Hi! My name is Kyoku Midoriya, please, call me Kyoku. My quirk is Breath meaning i can move objects with my breath.

Aizawa: Hmm… Anyways, Todoroki?

Kasai: Umm. Hi, My name is Kasai Todoroki. Please, call me Kasai. My quirk is white fire.

Aizawa: Alright, Note?

Note: Hi~! My name is Boido Note and my quirk is void. I can go into the void and exit anywhere.

Aizawa: How did you say that…? Nevermind. Notsume?

Notsume: Hi my name is Hone Notsume and my quirk is bone claw, meaning I can extend my bones outside of my skin.

Aizawa: Okay… Last but not least, Sokudo?

Sokudo: Ochiage Sokudo. Remember the name. My quirk is probably the most powerful. I can launch myself at different speeds if I think about a place.

Aizawa:*mutters* I've seen better

Sokudo: What was that?!

Aizawa: Nothing. I said nothing.

Sokudo: Good.

Aizawa: Moving on, everyone go to the locker rooms and change into your training uniforms.

All: Yes!

Phoenix: Uhh… Excuse me, but, I don't know which one to use…

Aizawa: What do you mean?

Phoenix: You have a girl and a boy locker room… I'm neither…

Aizawa: Ohhh… I see… I'll see what I can do. For now, just use the girl's and use a stall.

Phoenix: Yes, sir


End file.
